


Nobody gets along with Lucifer

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: Based on S03 E13.Lucifer and Pierce are undercover as a couple. An alternative situation where the writer of the threat-letters doesn't interrupt Cain and Lucifer in the garage. Lucifer shows that his feelings are not completly acted.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Kudos: 110





	Nobody gets along with Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm for Deckerstar with all my heart I found the scene way too cute to not write about it :) 
> 
> please don't be too harsh, English is my second language :D

„Now that’s enough, Lucifer! “, sleepy and very irritated Cain also entered the garage. It was 4 a.m. in the morning. The devil was about to massacre a piece of old metal with his flex. 

“May I remind you that we have a reputation to lose?”  
Terrified Cain folded his hands over his head: “What reputation?”  
“Well, the one to be the world’s worst neighbors, of course!”, Lucifer about to restart, was stopped again by the other man.   
“I for one finally want to sleep. You are not only a bad neighbor but also a bad roommate.”  
Lucifer let his eyes wander over Cain’s bare upper body. He didn`t get out with anything more than a pair of loose boxer shorts to complain about the disturbance.   
“I can’t claim the same!”  
“Lucifer, please! This is an undercover mission. Work, if you see it that way. We play our part as couple already good enough.”  
“But you can never be sure enough. Moreover, did I already tell you that this is a perfect opportunity to face your problem, Pierce?”  
Cain sight. He knew Lucifer would get back to his favor sooner or later in their time spent together. The devil never gave up.  
“Forget it, you cannot help me!”, Cain turned around on the spot and dragged his feed back in the house. 

For a moment Lucifer stood in the garage unable to move. Should he go after Cain and try to calm him down?  
Then he decided against it. Every effort he did until now, to understand the other one better, ran against a wall. Upset the devil grinded with his teeth.   
He tried to turn on the flex a few times without success. The gadget didn’t react. “What the hell. Hello! Work you piece of shit!”, Lucifer shook the thing wildly in the air. Of course, it didn’t change the fact that it stayed quiet.   
Finally, he saw daylight. That bastard turned off the power. Well, his own fault! Cain had to life with the fact that he was Lucifer’s center of attention again, now that he couldn`t work in the garage anymore. 

***

For stealth reasons Lucifer had demanded a shared bedroom. Cain lied in silence with his back turned towards the door. The light was off and only the shine of the half-full moon bathed the room into a shimmering brightness.   
Sighing the devil slumped on his side of the bed. 

No matter how often Lucifer turned around he couldn’t find any rest. Eventually he put out his phone.   
He didn’t save the last numbers he had contact with. Those were just random women and even some men he hardly knew. They only met for a single night. He scrolled further down. There was a message from Cloe, but the detective kept their relationship professional. So, they didn’t write much beyond work.   
“Put the phone down, Lucifer!”   
“You ban everything!”, annoyed the devil rolled his eyes.   
“Do you wanna light the whole neighborhood with your damn display?”

Now it was Lucifer who showed the immortal his back to bring his phone out of reach. It didn’t impress Cain too much. He was dead serious to get the device.   
Although Lucifer tried blocking the other one, he managed to lean far enough over the devil to pull the phone out of his hand.   
Lucifer however wouldn’t backtrack so easy and with Cain partly lying over him he pulled one leg away so that the man lost his balance.   
Out of a reflex Cain landed on his arms and for a split-second loosened the grep around the phone. Both reached for it at the same time, but Lucifer was quicker, just for the blink of an eye.   
“Tell me Cain, is steeling this phone from me really what you want right now?”  
“Leave me alone with your little tricks. But yes, I would really appreciate some sleep by now.”  
A grin spread over Lucifer’s face: “If that’s the case, what about a deal?”  
“A deal with the devil? Just so that I can sleep in peace? I must be very desperate for it being an option. What do you crave for it?”, Cain crossed his arms in front of the chest.   
“Well”, the devil shrug innocently, “I would like you to be a little more engaged as my husband.”  
“What exactly do you suggest?”   
“Let’s start with your conjugal duties…”  
“You want me to sleep with you? Are you kidding?”   
A demonic smile went across Lucifer’s lips: “I’m the devil my dear friend. I don’t lie. Do we have a deal?”  
For a short period, Pierce hesitated. “Deal!” 

***

“You know Pierce, maybe we can’t lift your curse, but we can still defy my dad. It could go on like this. The two of us till the end of time!”   
Skeptically Cain crossed arms: “What about Decker?”   
Suddenly there was a glaze over Lucifer’s eyes: “It was you yourself who told me that the worst thing about your curse is to outlive all the people close to you.”  
“And that left you wondering. So, I’m your second choice because you won’t manage losing Decker?”   
Lucifer thought about it: “You are the only choice I have. The detective… well … by the way she deserves someone better.”   
“And I don’t?”, Pierce teased.   
“You my dear friend are the world’s first murderer.”  
“Don’t remind me, Lucifer!”

Lucifer took it as a chance to wrap his arms around Cain. He harrumphed, but when the devil pressed himself closer to his body, he didn’t make a move to push him away. 

The next day would come soon enough and Lucifer was almost certain that Pierce would keep emotional distance then.


End file.
